When Vampire Girls Go Shopping
by Whovian-2006
Summary: Alice takes Renesmee and the girls Christmas shopping! One shot.


**It's nearly Christmas so I thought why not write a Christmasy one shot? I've done a few fanfictions before but this is my first Twilight one so not sure if it's going to be well liked but here you go. Please tell me what you think :)**

Bellas POV

It was two weeks before Christmas and none of us were prepared. Alice had decorated the entire house but no-one had presents. At least, I didn't think they did. The house was decorated with tinsel, twinkling fairy lights, burning scented candles scattered all over the place along with an enormous Christmas tree placed in the living room. It was white and had been covered in green and red decorations.

I sat on the sofa with Renesmee sat comfortably on my lap admiring 'Elf' which was currently being shown on one of the Christmas movie channels. This would be her second Christmas but the first with not having to worry about the Volturi approaching. All of us wanted it to be special for her.

Alice joyfully skipped into the room, a smile plastered over her petite pale face. "Guys...I have the most brilliant idea!"

I groaned. "Alice, I hope its not an over-the-top idea."

"It's not over-the-top, Bella. Don't worry. Us three..." Alice started, indicating to herself, Renesmee and I. "...And Rosalie are going shopping!"

Renesmee stood up and clapped her small hands together in glee. "Yay!" She squealed. I didn't know where she got her enthusiasm for shopping from. It certainly wasn't me and I'm pretty sure it wasn't from Edward either. Alice had been influencing her far too much.

My daughter jumped down from me and ran over to be picked up in her aunties arms. She then placed her hand upon her cheek. A few moments later, Alice replied to what she was showing her. "Yes, Nessie" She laughed. "Of course you can have a new pair of shoes."

I gave her a stern look as I went to get ready. Purposely not using my vampire speed in hope of delaying this god-awful trip. Though, there was no way out of it when it came to Alice taking the family shopping. "Is there a particular reason we're going shopping this time?" The last time we went, Alice dragged me out because she was "bored" and no-one else wanted to go with her. My word on the trip? Unnecessary.

"There is actually, Bella. We need to go Christmas shopping anyway but I thought it would be a nice opportunity to treat my favorite niece. "

I stared at her. Really? "She's your only niece."

"Exactly! Gives me all the more reason to spoil her!"

It just so happens that it wasn't only Alice's idea to treat Renesmee. Rosalie also agreed, saying 'There are so many cute little girls clothes and shoes. As if I didn't know that, Edward and I struggled to shop for her. The likely hood is, we would buy her something but she would outgrow it within a month or so. Therefore, her mind would mature as well. Something would become quite baby-ish for her.

Esme had decided to come also so we had decided to take two cars, knowing full well that Alice would finish with too many bags to fit in one car. Esme rode with Rosalie in her BMW while Alice, Renesmee and I rode in my Ferrari. I still had not gotten used to having such a smart, top of the range car. I missed my truck enormous amounts but Edward said it wouldn't be right for a vampire to go round with a car that is 'falling apart'. The truck wasn't 'falling apart' as he had so put it, it just wasn't so flash and modern. It felt comfortable. I tried my best not to use my post-wedding car as much as I could. I didn't want to damage it in anyway possible. I can't even begin to think how much Edward had spent on it. I only used it today because Renesmees car seat was in here.

As we arrived at Forks Shopping Mall, I saw how crowded it was. Two weeks before Christmas and there were thousands of people roaming the mall. There must have been the entire population of Forks that were here, minus the Cullen boys of course. We struggled to find two parking spots and both Rosalie and I ended up parking on either side of the parking lot. I did, however, manage to get the space closest to the mall entrance. This was going to be a long day!

For once, it wasn't Alice that started off the shopping. Even Rosalie wasn't the one to start it. Instead, it was my own daughter. Renesmee giggled in excitement as she ran to the nearest fashion shop and made her way downstairs to the shoe section. Alice stopped as something caught her eye on the sale rack.

"Ooh! Look at that pretty dress!" She honestly sounded like a five year old who had just been taken to a sweet shop for the first time. "You catch up with Nessie. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Rosalie clearly stated. "But don't take too long, I would like to get my nails done at some point today."

"Rose, its 11am. The mall doesn't close until 7pm." Alice replied.

"I'm aware of that but you take ages in every single shop you go in."

"Okay, okay...I wont be long."

Rosalie and I looked at each other as we got in the elevator. The doors closed and we proceeded downwards.  
>"We'll be here till 7 wont we?" I laughed.<p>

"Bella, she'll most likely be begging the security guard to let it stay open for the rest of the night just for her." She groaned. "Believe me, she tried when we lived in Texas." Nothing should surprise me with Alice anymore yet it still does.

Esme laughed. "I remember that. She almost got arrested. Luckily we were all with her anyway so Carlisle dragged her away saying sorry and that his daughter had behavior problems." That made me laugh. Only Alice would end up in that situation.

The elevator doors opened and I immediately saw Renesmee with countless pairs of shoes in front of her. None of them were her size. They looked more like an adult size eight. She was trying on a pair of strappy heels with diamonties on that must have been at least three inches high. I raced over to her as soon as she began trying to walk in them. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Renesmee."

She looked up at me, and I almost felt guilty for saying that. Her face was too adorable to tell her not to do something. "Why, momma?"

"Because they are way to high and also not your size."

"But Auntie Alice has shoes like these..." She argued.

"Yes, that's true. " I told her as I bent down to take the shoes off of her feet. "But she's a lot older than you."

She looked up to Rosalie then. "Auntie Rose? You have shoes like these dont you?" She wasn't going to give up on them easily.

My sister-in-law let out a slight laugh as she helped me talk to Renesmee. "I do have shoes like these but I am also older than you, Nessie. If we bought you a pair like these then you might fall over and injure yourself. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

She frowned. "No, I suppose not."

She looked well and truly gutted that she wasn't aloud them. "Hey, as soon as you're old enough, Daddy and I will take you out and you can choose a pair, yeah? Sound good?"

A small smile escaped her lips. "Okay...thank you momma!" She squealed as she jumped into my arms.

"You're welcome, honey. Now lets go and find you some shoes that actually fit you." I took her hand and led her over to the childrens section.

Rosalie looked at me. "I can so see her growing up to be exactly like Alice."

"I know what you mean." I sighed.

"You mentioned my name?" A sing-song voice asked.

"I was just saying how your little niece is going to grow up to be a lot like you." Rosalie answered Alices question. I looked at Alice who was carrying two baskets full of clothes from the sale. We were only in the first shop and we hadn't even started on Renesmee! Why a girl needs that many clothes, I will never know.

Alice smiled. "Well, with an Aunt like me, how could she not?"

"You may think its a good thing" I started. "But a minute ago, Renesmee had about twenty pairs of shoes all with very high heels. She obviously admires your wardrobe."

"She has good taste unlike her mother." I chuckled. Alice looked towards Renesmee. "Nessie love? Have you decided on a pair of shoes you would like?"

"I like all of them but there's two I cant choose from." My daughter said, sounding like this decision depended on life and death.

"Which ones are they?" I asked, concerned about elaborate they were. She pointed to the two pairs. The first were a pair of pink glittery ballet pumps with a strap across the top and a small bow at the front. The second were a pair of black cowboy style boots with a low heel. That worried me a bit. Why on Earth do they sell heels for children?

Alice smiled at her choice in footwear. I could tell she was pleased. "Well, why dont you have them both?" She suggested.

Renesmee's eyes lit up and let out a small gasp. "Really?"

"Of course, Nessie. If that's what you want then I will buy them for you." She pulled her into a hug before my daughter picked up the shoes off of the shelf.

"Thank you Auntie Alice!"

I glared at Alice. She read my expression which had worry written all over it. "Oh Bella, she will be fine! Its one of the lowest heels possible!"

"If she falls over and injures herself, I'm blaming you." I said.

"Okay!" My sister-in-law replied, happily. If she wasn't a vampire, you would have thought she was on happy pills or something. She's in a bright mood all the time!

It was five in the afternoon and we had so much shopping! If I were still human, there would have been no way I'd been able to carry this amount. I had to make it look like I was struggling a bit in public but I think I actually was. Even for a vampire, this was a lot of weight.

We had got every ones Christmas presents except each others, obviously. We would do that separately. No doubt Alice will see what she gets though. It kind of ruins the surprise really. Yet, she still acts like she's never seen it when she does receive gifts. We managed to buy Renesmee's. Rosalie took her to the other side of the mall while she got her nails done so we could do her shopping.

"When are we going home?" Renesmee asked. We were strolling around the shop, watching as Alice and Rosalie picked up various pieces of clothing and accessories. Some were for them and some were for Renesmee and I. Alice didn't trust me enough to let me go clothes shopping on my own. I did once and as soon as I came back, she threw them away. She saw what I was buying and she didn't like them.

Alice let out a loud dramatic gasp. "Nessie? Are you giving up on shopping?"

"No..." She said slowly. "I'm just tired." She had been walking at an ever so slow pace for the last ten minutes. I suppose walking around for six hours does that to you when you're half human. Alice seemed to forget sometimes that Renesmee wasn't completely vampire. She still gets tired like every other human being and needs to sleep. I could see that was all Renesmee wanted to do.

Rosalie giggled slightly. "Alice, we have been shopping for the majority of the day now. I'm sure that's tiring for anyone Nessie's age."

Alice sighed. "Okay, okay...We'll pay for this lot and then we will go home, okay?" She asked, bending down to Renesmees level. With a tired smile on her face, she nodded. Alice payed for everything and we began making our way to the car lot. It had been a tight squeeze, but we somehow managed to fit all the bags of shopping into two cars. Esme was close to phoning Emmett to come with his jeep.

As soon as we got into the car, my daughter fell asleep. She looked knackered. I was very glad we didn't leave the mall when it closed though. That's what Alice gets for taking my daughter shopping. When we got back to the main Cullen house, Alice made strict instructions to not think about what Edward got for Christmas. Esme and Rosalie took all the bags upstairs to Alice and Jaspers room. No one ever goes into their room. I carried the sleeping Renesmee from the car and placed her on the sofa next to Edward.

"Alice work her too hard?" He smiled, looking over at Alice.

Alice crossed her arms. "No, actually I-" She stopped as Emmett came up behind her and scooped her up onto his shoulders. "Ahh, Emmett put me down!" She screamed.

"Nope! I thought you would have seen that coming but I guess not." He grinned. Everyone exploded into fits of giggles. Even Esme and Rosalie laughed when they came back downstairs.

"Edward distracted me!" She argued.

Edward looked insulted. "Hey, don't blame me!" He managed to say during giggles.

"Emmett, please put me down!"

"Ooh, little pixie's getting feisty! Use your vampire skills and get yourself down." Emmett replied.

"That's not fair! You're the strongest out of all of us and since I'm the smallest, there's no chance of me getting down on my own." She looked well and truly annoyed. She hated being the smallest. She suddenly went limp on Emmetts shoulders. Everyone knew what that meant. She was having a vision. Perhaps it was what Emmett planned on doing next.

She soon snapped out of it. "Emmett, please put me down! Its urgent!"

Carlisle looked at her in concern. "Why? What's going on? Are there vampires approaching?"

"No." She simply stated. "Something much more important."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I need to go back to the mall!" She shouted.

Jasper laughed. "You've just come back from the mall, love."

"I know! But another sale has just opened and I saw a woman buying the last pair of Gucci shoes!"

Emmett looked up at her. "You think that's more important than vampires coming and killing us?"

She thought about it for a second. "Yes!"

"Right, here it goes then!" Emmett made no hesitation. Alice saw it coming this time but she couldn't prevent it so she was helpless. She yelled at him as he ran vampire speed to the river in the forest. We all rushed out to watch. Emmett got a good grip on her and chucked her head first into the water. Water that had mud mixed into it. She disappeared as she went beneath the surface. She swam back up to the top, she did not look happy in the slightest. Her hair was flat and dripping wet, her clothes were covered in patches of mud. She glared at Emmett, who knew to run. She was out for revenge.


End file.
